


Saeran the Emo

by StrawberryBabe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, May or may not be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBabe/pseuds/StrawberryBabe
Summary: Seven thinks that his brother, Saeran is emo. This fanfic is written as a joke, by the way. I can't write that well; I tried my best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just scrolling through my Instagram page, and I thought about writing this. I don't know how it crossed my mind, but it did. My writing isn't that good yet. So hopefully you enjoy this! (This is my 2nd fanfic, my first one is on here as well)

Once Seven and Saeran reunited, they thought it would be a good idea to live together for a bit. Sometimes, they would do fun activities outdoors, and sometimes they just relaxed. But after a while, Seven began to think of something about his brother:

He thought that Saeran could be an emo. (Not that it was a bad thing.) 

\-------------------------

"Saeran~! I want to know!" Seven laughed. "Are you an emo or not?" He grinned. "Tell me! Yes or no!?" 

"Why do you want to know that?" Saeran put his hands on his hips. He watched his brother walk around his bedroom that was a bit messy. Worn shirts were strewn over the floor including his spiked bracelet. 

"I'm just curious..." The redhead walked to the closet. He opened the small door and looked at the clothes and other items in there. "You do realize that it could be a phase, right?" He glanced back at the other male. 

"It's not a phase, Saeyoung!" Saeran sighed. "This is who I really am! What makes you think that I'm emo?" He said. He walked over to Seven and took away the pouch of makeup that was on the top shelf. Seven pouted for a brief moment as the pouch was taking from him. He turned around and went through more stuff, much to Saeran's annoyance. 

Seven didn't answer the question at all. He pulled out a small stack of CDs. "I always hear you blasting these..." He said quietly. "Let's see what you have here: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Mayday Para--" 

Saeran snatched the CDs away out of his hands. "Shut up! I love these more than anything in the world! These bands took over my life!" He said and held them close to his chest. Seven hummed in response and then walked to the neatly made bed. He plopped on the bed, laying on his back. The white haired male walked over to him, putting the CDs down on his dresser. 

"Why does everybody think I'm emo? I've heard your friends talking about me!" Saeran whined. 

"They do. I hear them." Seven said and put his hands behind his head. He looked down at his brother, who bit his lip lightly. "Now to answer your question from a while ago, remember? When you asked what made me think that you were emo?" Seven put his feet up. 

Saeran nodded. "I remember asking that. What makes you think I'm emo?" He asked, repeating the question from earlier.

"You look like you are." 

"Do you really think I am?" 

Seven snickered. "To be honest, I do." He said. 

Saeran grabbed his pillow and began to beat his brother with it. "You are so mean!" He said. Seven laughed loudly as he was hit repeatedly. 

"Why are you laughing!?" Saeran continued beating him with the pillow. "You're so mean to me!" He hollered. 

"I'm not being mean to you!" Seven laughed and grabbed the pillow, tossing it across the room. He sat up, facing the other male who had his arms crossed. "I just think that you're emo. Or maybe, you are." He smirked and winked, getting off of the bed. He made his way out of the bedroom. 

Saeran groaned. "You don't understand me!" He called out to him. "I'm not a phase, damn it!" He stomped.

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating whether or not to post this haha 
> 
> And this was meant to be a joke by the way, but some feedback would be nice, you know? :)


End file.
